Dragon Escape
Dragon Escape is an Arcade minigame on Mineplex that was released on September 15th, 2013, and is the successor to the Removed minigame Undead Escape. In Dragon Escape, players must parkour through a course while being chased by Douglas the Dragon. The game can be accessed through Mixed Arcade or its own portal. Aim of the Game The aim of the game is to make it to the end of the map by using the kits to your advantage, all while escaping Douglas the Dragon. How to play Once you start, you must complete the parkour in order to win completely. You must also finish the parkour quickly before Douglas the Dragon kills you. The winner is determined by how far you got in the parkour instead of how long you survived; if someone dies before you and they were farther ahead in the parkour, they will win. Some of the maps have water as the death point, and others use the void. If you fall into the water, there is a possibility of survival since you can escape the water. The void is much harder to escape from, as death from the void is instant. Kits Maps Pirate Bay takes place in the ocean and features pirate ships, islands, trees, a pirate ship battle, a parkour over debris, and much more. The end of the map takes place in a cavern, where the pirate treasure is hidden. Skylands takes place in the sky with many islands, featuring different biomes. There is a pyramid, jungle trees, snowy islands with ice parkour, and much more. Through Hell takes place in the Nether (though the world itself is in the overworld). The map features small Nether Fortresses, a small cave, broken down bridges on the Nether ceiling, and a Nether Portal at the end that results in a win when touched. Frost Run takes place in the sky with snowy islands to get to the end. There are some small caverns with water that can kill you, balloons, broken down bridges and houses, and much more. It is a relatively short map. Into the Jungle takes place in a jungle where you have to go through caves, houses and broken bridges. It is considered to be one of the hardest maps in the game. Time Travel takes place back in the past. You have to parkour over water on various islands, caves, trees and even dinosaurs. It is a very hard map. Lotus Crescent takes place in the sky with floating islands (kind of like Frost Run but longer). It goes through a lush and somewhat Japanese-themed environment, with sakura trees, giant flying birds, islands, and many other things. Sandstorm '''takes place, as the name suggests, inside of a sandstorm. There is a large organic of a man with a bow in the middle, and you have to parkour around on broken pieces of land, houses, debris and many other things. '''Fungi Galore '''takes place in the sky with mushroom themed islands. You have to jump between mushrooms and flowers to get to the end. The map is not very long, but some jumps are quite tricky and deceptive. '''Zodiac '''takes place in the sky with a lot of different structures floating around you (from boats to mountains). It is one of the longest and most difficult maps in the game. '''Darkened Heights '''takes place in the sky with many forested islands. There are many fallen trees you must parkour over, as well as some man-made structures such as a tower and a temple. '''Blue Orchid '''takes place over many islands in the sky that, as the name suggests, are covered in blue flora. You have to jump over many trees, blue flowers and even a dragonfly. '''Mystical Mines takes place inside a flooded mine. You must parkour through small huts and on floating platforms, a minecart track, broken walkways, and platforms suspended by cranes. 'Through Heaven '''takes place in the sky. As the name implies, you must parkour over many pristine looking islands, as well as white, fluffy clouds and halos that float in the air. The map is short but contains a few tricky jumps. '''Kamakoa Blossom '''takes place in the sky and has a Japanese theme. You have to parkour over various islands with sakura trees, as well as floating Tao symbols. '''Utopia '''takes place upon islands protruding from an ocean below. The map takes you over many floating platforms, a cave, a hot air balloon and along tree branches to the finish line at a grassy clearing. '''Quiescent Pines '''takes place over a river in a wide, winding valley containing many pine trees. You have to parkour over large rocks in the river, stalagmite-like platforms rising out from the water, and wooden platform. It ends at a grassy outcropping inside a deep cave at the end of the valley. '''Birch Falls '''takes place over numerous floating islands that together make up a birch tree forest. Throughout the map, there are many grass islands of varying size, floating wooden blocks and even some lily pads that you must parkour over. The eighteenth maps take around 2-3 minutes to beat. A skilled player may complete a map in even 1 minute. Potential Leaps Lotus Crescent * After jumping through the glass wall at the start, jump onto the first floating glass platform and leap onto the next island. * After the first broken bridge, leap over from the island down to the one in front of you * (if you don't use the first one) After jumping over the spruce wall, from the first floating platform leap up to the island in front of you. * Once you get to the blue bird, leap from the right wing over to the red bird. * Before jumping on the last logs, leap up to the end of the map. Time Travel * After the big tree you go around at the beginning of the map, leap from the first quartz slab over to the bridges above the water. * Once you get past the small cavern, leap from the first platform (not being held up) over to the rock behind you. * (Hard) In the giant water section, leap from the closest island to the blue dragon in the sky up on top of it. * (Optional) Once near the end, leap over to the end. Into the Jungle * At the first rock, leap to the bridge in front of you. * (Optional) At the first tall rock outside of the cave, jump onto second platform and leap towards the roof of the first house. * After the second house on pillars, leap from the first rock to the Stone Brick Stairs. * In the second side cavern, near the end of it at a lava pool. Skip the jumps and leap to the bookcases. * At the end, jump onto the fences and simply leap to the end. Frost Run * Once you get past the logs, skip the side slopes and leap from the ground up to the house. * (Hard) After the first cavern, leap from the first island to the stacked logs then jump to the bottom layer of the stacked small building and jump to the island. * Skip the bridge and go to the end of the bridge then leap to the island in front of you. * Once at the fences, jump onto the fence wall and leap to the end. Pirate Bay * (Hard) Known as the IJ, referring to Impossible Jump, leap from the Wood Log between the rock onto the small opening. * Leap onto the bow of the ship from the obsidian block separating the two pirate ships. * Leap to the junk boat after getting on the beach. * Leap from wooden bridge pieces (near the end by some vines) to a floating stone piece directly in front Skylands * (Hard) Known as Pauli's Leap, referring to its creator, leap from under the tree to the area next to the cactus. * Leap onto the top of the tunnel in the sand biome. * (Hard) Leap over the nether brick structure next to the pyramid. * Leap onto the jungle biome from the fallen tree trunk in the snow biome. * Leap 2-3 quartz blocks before the end platform. Through Hell * Leap over the nether fortress. * (Hard) Leap from the bottom closest platform onto the water or the block. * Leap up when below the Nether Portal at the end of the map. Records All of the records mentioned are completed with the leaper kit, leaderboards and other statistics can be seen here. Achievements Douglas Defeater: ''Win 50 games Paralympics: Win a game without using leap Skylands Master: Win by finishing 'Skylands' 5 times To Hell and Back: Win by finishing 'Through Hell' 5 times Plundered: Win by finishing 'Pirate Bay' 5 times Trivia *There used to be a map called Journey. It was removed for having lag issues. History February 23rd, 2018 – Major Update * March 8th, 2018 - Quality of Life Update * Invisibility lasts the entire game. Main article: History = Back to Available Minigames